Such A Holiday
by tvandmusicfan
Summary: This is the ninth story of my series. House and Cuddy’s parents come over for Thanksgiving and they tell them Cuddy is pregnant. Please read and review. You should probably read my other stories before reading this one.
1. My Baby Blue

_My ninth story. I hope this is as good as the rest!_

**My Baby Blue**

November 25

1:30pm

Cuddy sat in the exam room waiting for House to show up. Cuddy was now four months along and today was the day that they would find out the sex of their baby. Cuddy's belly and filled out, but since she was pretty small before the pregnancy, no one had figured out yet that she was pregnant. Cuddy knew that House and her would have to tell people soon because she would not be able to hide it anymore after this month. Cuddy looked up when House finally opened the exam room door and came in.

"Where have you been?" Cuddy asked annoyed.

"Working," House said as he came and sat down in a chair next to the table. "I'll stop doing it if you do not like it."

"I'm sorry," Cuddy said. "I'm just nervous and excited."

"Good afternoon," Dr. Frederickson said as she came in the room. "Before we get started, is there any symptoms are anything you need to tell me about?"

"Yes," House said. "Since Cuddy has gotten pregnant, I have developed a massive pain in the butt. I still love her, though."

"The late night cravings have started and he hates when I wake him up to make me something," Cuddy said.

"A pickle sandwich," House said. "I have to keep pickles in my house."

"Anything else?" Dr. Frederickson asked.

"Chocolate-chip cookie dough ice cream, but I don't mind that," House said.

"I meant any other pregnancy symptoms," Dr. Frederickson said.

"My breasts and nipples are a little tender," Cuddy said.

"She really screams loud now," House said, getting a hit from Cuddy. "She also gets hot a lot and I don't mean her temper."

"Temperature fluctuations happen," Dr. Frederickson said. "It is only a concern if she gets a fever."

"Here hair has also gotten really, really thick," House said. "Sometimes, I think I am not going to get my hand out."

"I see that you still can't keep your hands off of her," Dr. Frederickson said.

"She can't keep her hands off of me either," House said as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Can we get started before he starts to go into detail?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," Dr. Frederickson said. Dr. Frederickson hooked up the monitor and they checked over the baby. "Everyone get quiet now," Dr. Frederickson said. They all listened to the sound of the baby's heartbeat for the first time. Cuddy immediately started to cry as she heard the sound of her baby. House gave her a hug and gave her a kiss on her temple.

After they were done examining the baby, Dr. Frederickson took the test to reveal the gender of the baby. She told House and Cuddy that she would rush the test and it would take a couple of hours to get the results back.

"I don't know how I am going to get any work done in the next two hours," Cuddy said as they left the exam room.

"Maybe we should go to an arcade," House said.

"Maybe not," Cuddy said. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll meet up with you later." Cuddy went into the ladies room and House followed her in. "The sign on the door meant no penises allowed," Cuddy said when she realized that House had followed her in the bathroom.

"You have followed me into the men's room many times," House said.

"When I do it, the men who walk in get slightly embarrassed," Cuddy said. "When you do it, the women who walk in will think that you are a pervert."

"Those sexist bitches!" House said.

"Meet me back up here in a couple of hours," Cuddy said.

"Fine," House said. "By the way, why does the ladies room have an air freshener that smells like flowers, but the men's room has one that smells like ass?"

"Because a woman smells like roses and a man smells like butt," Cuddy said. "That way even blind men know which bathroom to go into. They follow their own smell."

"Your one of the sexist bitches!" House said in shock.

"I know and you are making me late for my meeting," Cuddy said as she shoved House out of the bathroom.

"Does this mean no quickie?" House asked as Cuddy shut the ladies room door behind him. A woman walked by House and gave him a look as she went past him into the ladies room.

"Cuddy was right," House said to himself. "She did look at me like I was a pervert." House went back to his office to play video games.

*********************************************************

House met up with Cuddy two hours later in Dr. Frederickson's office.

"I got the results," Dr. Frederickson said as she came into the room. "Are you guys ready?"

"Spill the beans, doc," House said.

"It's a boy," Dr. Frederickson said.

"I'm going to have a son?" Cuddy asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yep," Dr. Frederickson said. "I'm sure that people won't mind seeing this House."

"Hey," House said. "Well, you're actually probably right."

"Jordan Douglas House," Cuddy said as she rubbed her baby.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dr. Frederickson said.

"We should have known it would be a boy," House said. "There are a lot more male House's born into the House name then female House's.

"We have a son," Cuddy said as she looked at House.

"Mommy is not always this slow, Jordy," House said to Cuddy's belly.

"It is just weird to finally know," Cuddy said. "I can't wait to tell my parents."

"About the whole telling them thing, I want you to make the announcement," House said.

"As long as you are their when I tell them," Cuddy said.

"As long as we can get them out of the house as soon as possible," House said. "It won't be that easy because my mom wants to go Christmas shopping the day after Thanksgiving. She must not understand the whole Jewish thing."

"We will just call it holiday shopping," Cuddy said. "They will all probably want to buy the baby some stuff."

"Is that why you invited your Grandma?" House asked. "She buys good presents?"

"That and this is going to be her fourth great-grandchild," Cuddy said.

"Ours is going to be the greatest, though," House said.

"Of course," Cuddy said. "Jordan had two awesome parents."


	2. Smile A Little Smile For Me

_Sorry folks, but I will be on vacation from Aug. 3-6 and will be back next Friday. I demand you all to go on youtube and watch the Huddy kiss over and over again to help you deal with me being away from you._

**Smile A Little Smile For Me**

7:30pm

That night, House and Cuddy drove home expecting to have Wilson and Natalie over for dinner. House told Cuddy that they would have to tell Wilson about the baby before their parents or Wilson would act all hurt. House didn't want to have to hear it from Wilson for the next twenty years. Cuddy said that they should tell Natalie at the same time to get it out of the way. Cuddy looked up when House finally opened the exam room door and came in. Cuddy had lied and told them that they would be having a pre-Thanksgiving meal since Wilson and Natalie were both going to go see their respective families and wouldn't be with House and Cuddy for the occasion.

"It smells great in here," Wilson said when House opened the door.

"Pumpkin pie," House said. "Tonight's going to help get my belly ready for Thursday."

"I still don't understand how you can eat almost a whole turkey and still stay skinny," Wilson said as he went into the living room. Natalie showed up about 15 minutes later.

"Dinner isn't quite ready yet," Cuddy said as she went into the living room with House, Wilson, and Natalie.

"It better be ready soon because House is salivating all over the furniture," Natalie said.

"I have done a lot worse on that furniture," House said with a smile.

"Cuddy, I hope you are getting your furniture cleaned before your parents come," Wilson said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I think they know that we do it," House said. "They might just not know that we do it everywhere."

"Does my sex life always have to come up between you two?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House and Wilson said in unison.

"Just wanted to check," Cuddy said. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Like what?" House asked. "Natalie's sex life?"

"That or something like, I don't know, that I am pregnant," Cuddy said with a smile. Wilson and Natalie looked at each other.

"Are you joking?" Natalie asked.

"No," Cuddy said with an even bigger smile.

"Shut up!" Wilson yelled as he jumped out of his seat. "You're pregnant?"

"I will not shut up and yes I am," Cuddy said.

"Get up here and give me a hug," Wilson said. Cuddy stood up and Wilson gave her a big hug.

"So, who's the father?" Natalie asked with a smirk.

"I am, of course," House said. "I'm a stud."

"House is going to be a father," Wilson said. "Give me a hug."

"Not if you life depended on it," House said. Natalie got up and gave Cuddy a hug.

"How far along are you?" Natalie asked.

"Four months and three weeks," Cuddy said.

"When's your due date?" Wilson asked.

"April 5th," Cuddy said.

"Wow," Natalie said. "Do you guys know the sex, yet?"

"We just found out today," Cuddy said. "It's a boy."

"There is a little baby boy in your tummy," Natalie said as she poked Cuddy's stomach.

"Has he started kicking or anything yet?" Wilson asked.

"Not yet," Cuddy said. "We heard his heartbeat today, though."

"I totally want to come to an ultrasound with you," Natalie said.

"Do you go with her?" Wilson asked House.

"Yeah," House said.

"You're turning into a big softy," Wilson said.

"He's being very supportive," Cuddy said. They all heard the bell on the oven ding.

"Food time," House said as he stood up of the couch. Wilson went and wrapped his arms around House.

"Congratulations," Wilson said.

"Stop hugging me Wilson or you will never get to meet the child," House said.

"Cuddy would let me see him," Wilson said as he withdrew from the hug.

"Not if you are dead," House said. They all went into the kitchen. House sat down in a chair and Natalie stood right next to him. Natalie then stuck out her lip in a pout.

"Fine," House said as he stood up. Natalie wrapped her arms around him.

"Congratulations daddy," Natalie said.

"Have you guys got any names picked out?" Wilson asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Jordan Douglas," Cuddy said.

"Jordan Douglas Cuddy-House," Natalie said. "Sounds more like a lawyer than a doctor."

"It's going to be Jordan Douglas House," Cuddy said. "I don't like hyphenated names. I knew that baby's last name would either be Cuddy or House and I chose House."

"Don't be stupid girl," Natalie said. "You don't put a man's last name on a baby's until you have a ring on your finger."

"So wouldn't that be telling her that I didn't really want to marry her, but I only did because I wanted my kid to have my last names?" House asked.

"No," Natalie said. "It is saying that if you want your kid to have your last name, you got to earn it."

"I am not going to play those games," Cuddy said. "The baby is a House and he will have House's last name."

"Until he goes to medical school," House said. "Then he will change his name so people do not know that we are related."

"Jordan Douglas House," Natalie said. "Jordan House. Jordy House. J.D. House."

"What are you doing?" House asked Natalie.

"Trying to see which name sounds more like a doctor's name," Natalie said.

"Since J.D. is a lawyer, I don't think it is going to be that," House said.

"You should choose a different name," Natalie said. "I like Dr. Charles House."

"Charles?" Cuddy asked with a laugh.

"Charles sounds like a doctor to me," Natalie said.

"Maybe a doctor in the 1950's," House said.

"I would go to a Dr. Charles," Natalie said. "Dr. Chuck."

"I am so glad that it is not up to our friends to name our child," House said.


	3. Friday On My Mind

_You guys are going to love that I got a computer at home! I still don't have my own Internet, but I can pick up some on wireless, so I can try to update more!_

**Friday On My Mind**

9:30pm

House and Cuddy finally got Wilson and Natalie out of their house. Cuddy was happy that they finally left because she and House needed to get things ready for the people that would be there the next day. House was happy they left because he was tired of Wilson trying to hug him. House and Cuddy were currently in the furnished basement trying to get the rooms ready. The basement consisted of the main part of the basement and a small room, where House's parents would be sleeping. Freddie would be sleeping on a couch in the main part of the basement.

"You know, my dad is probably going to complain about getting the small room in the basement and your parents getting the spare room upstairs," House said as they got the room ready.

"My mom has a bad knee," Cuddy said. "I don't want her to have to climb up and down stairs."

"That might be a good enough reason for most people, but not for him," House said.

"He's just going to have to live with it," Cuddy said.

"You're so loving," House said with a smile.

"I know," Cuddy said.

"Do you think Freddie will be okay down here?" House asked.

"He should be," Cuddy said. "I made sure that he had a clear path to the bathroom and to the stairs."

"I meant having to deal with my dad," House said.

"If he can handle a flight here with your parents, he can handle having to sleep in the room next to them," Cuddy said.

House and Cuddy then went upstairs to get the rooms ready for her parents and her grandma. Cuddy's parents were going to be sleeping in the spare bedroom. Cuddy's grandma was going to be sleeping in House and Cuddy's room. House hadn't been the happiest when he found out that he and Cuddy would be sleeping on the foldaway couch in the living room.

"I think that we should sleep in a hotel while they are here," House said to Cuddy as she made sure that there was plenty of spare towels in the bathroom.

"I think that would be a little rude, especially since we are the hosts," Cuddy said.

"But if your parents and grandma are anything like Wilson and Natalie, I will be running from hugs the whole time they are here," House said.

"A few hugs aren't going to kill you," Cuddy said.

"You don't know that," House said. "Do you really want to try to find out who is right?"

"No need," Cuddy said. "I am a woman. I am always right."

"I am assuming this is the part where I am supposed to agree with you?" House asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said.

"I 100% agree with you, wonderful lady," House said in a fake happy voice.

"All I ask is for you to be nice to them if they try to hug you," Cuddy said.

"I'll try to," House said. "If I wake up in the middle of the night with someone hugging me, though, I can't promise you anything."

"What if it is me hugging you?" Cuddy asked.

"You are always welcome to hug me," House said. "I'll even let you hug me when we both have clothes on."

"That's good," Cuddy said as she went and gave House a big hug.

"Are you feeling a little frisky for out last night together before the evil ones come?" House asked.

"I sure am," Cuddy said as she looked up at House. "We need to finish getting everything ready for the guest first, though."

"Can't they stay in a hotel?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "They are going to want to hug me too. I should be there for them."

"As long as you save some of your hugs for me," House said.

"You say some of the cutest things sometimes," Cuddy said.

"That's because I get drunk sometimes," House said.

"Maybe I need to get you plastered for the next few days," Cuddy said.

"I will not have to get plastered on Friday, since they will be leaving," House said. "That means I only need enough booze for two days." When House and Cuddy were standing there, they heard a loud squeaking sound.

"What is that?" Cuddy asked.

"It sounds like it is coming from the kitchen," House said. House and Cuddy headed to the kitchen to see what the sound was. When they made it to the kitchen, they figured out the sound was actually coming from the laundry room. When they went into the laundry room, House turned off the dryer.

"It sounds possessed," Cuddy said.

"It sounds like a belt broke in it," House said. "I'll try to fix it tomorrow."

"You'll have to make sure that you go to the store early because they will close early tomorrow since Thanksgiving is only two days away," Cuddy said.

"I'll do it tomorrow morning," House said. "Conveniently, when everyone is arriving."

"If you are gone for more than a couple hours, I will know that you are avoiding us," Cuddy said.

"For my punishment, I will stay at Wilson's apartment for a couple of days," House said.

"For your punishment, you'll have to come home," Cuddy said. "We are doing this together whether you like it or not."

"Just make sure you tell them that we chose to do this," House said. "I don't want them to think that I accidentally knocked you up."

"I just want to avoid the words knocked up," Cuddy said.

"How about the rabbit died?" House asked.

"This isn't the 1960's," Cuddy said.

"Excuse me," House said. "Aerosmith used that is Sweet Emotion."

"And since Steven Tyler used it, we must too?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House said. "It's the law."

"The Law Of House?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House said. "The Law Of House also stats that you must be naked from 10:00pm until 6:00am."

"What if I have a board meeting that runs late?" Cuddy asked.

"I am sure everyone on the board will enjoy it more," House said.

"It's 9:45 now," Cuddy said. "I guess I better go get naked."

"Now you are getting the idea," House said. "I'll be right behind you."


	4. Love Me Warm And Tender

**Love Me Warm And Tender**

House followed Cuddy into the living room.

"Since I already made our bed up for Grandma, I thought we would just sleep in here tonight," Cuddy said to House.

"That's fine," House said. "We haven't had fold-away couch sex yet."

"That doesn't sound very sexy when you actually say it," Cuddy said.

"It sounds sexy enough for me," House said as he started to take off his shirt. Cuddy smiled as she watched House get undressed.

"I think you need to amend The Law Of House and include that you need to be naked too," Cuddy said.

"Can't resist this, can you?" House said with a smirk as he took his pants off.

"I can't," Cuddy said as she walked over to House and started to place light kisses on his chest. Cuddy then pushed House down on the fold-away couch. Cuddy then got on top of House and started to devour his mouth. House rubbed his hands up and down Cuddy's body.

After awhile, House was able to flip them so that Cuddy was beneath him. House then got off of Cuddy and smiled down at her. House undid Cuddy's blouse. He started to squeeze her breasts through her bra. Cuddy's breasts had gotten a lot firmer in the last couple of months.

House unsnapped Cuddy's bra. Cuddy grabbed a handful of House's hair when he latched onto one of her breasts. Her breasts were a lot more tender, which made her feel everything a lot more. House loved how Cuddy's moans seemed to be getting louder and louder every time they were together.

House sucked and nibbled on Cuddy's breasts until he knew that she was plenty wet.

House finally got off Cuddy and pulled off her pants and panties. House climbed a little on the bed and ran his right hand between Cuddy's legs. House ran his hand all the way through Cuddy's wetness. House ran his hand in circles on Cuddy's clit. Cuddy bucked her hips up into House's hand.

As House rubbed his right hand on Cuddy's clit, he used his left hand to shove a finger into her. House easily moved his finger in and out of her. House then slipped another finger into her.

By the time House was done with these movements, Cuddy was soaking wet and panting. House withdrew his hands from Cuddy and stood up to take his boxers off.

As House climbed back onto Cuddy, Cuddy grabbed his erection and started to stroke it to its fullest. House positioned himself on top of Cuddy and she helped guide him into her.

House started off at a pretty quick pace. House started to laugh when the fold-away couch started to squeak a lot.

"It sounds like me are in a bad porno," House said to Cuddy.

House soon forgot about the squeaking as he focused on the task at hand. Every time House told tell the Cuddy was about to explode, he would slow down to prevent her from doing so. House could tell that he was driving Cuddy insane with the pleasure.

Finally, when House was about to have his own release, he pushed Cuddy over the edge and let Cuddy find her own release. House then pumped into Cuddy until he release everything from himself.

"You have turned into quite a screamer," House said to Cuddy.

"My body might make me feel like throwing up a lot, but it also lets me have great pleasure," Cuddy said.

"You are supposed to say that I have gotten a lot better," House said.

"That must be it too," Cuddy said with a smile. "Will you do me a favor?"

"You will have to give me a few minutes if you want me to take you again," House said.

"Will you make me some French fries?" Cuddy asked. "I'm craving salt."

"Must be from all the sweating," House said. House got up to through some French fries into the oven. Cuddy put her bra and panties back on and crawled under the covers. Cuddy when she heard House in the kitchen singing.

_I really used to be a bad girl  
I got gang-banged in the bathroom at my high school prom  
Yes, I used to be a real wild child  
But now I am a Volvo-driving soccer mom_

"House?" Cuddy called out to him.

"Yeah?" House asked as he came back into the living room.

"Remind me never to get a Volvo," Cuddy said.

"Why?" House asked. "Soccer moms are hot. They're secret whores too."

"I'll let you drive the kids to soccer," Cuddy said.

"A soccer dad," House said. "That just makes me sound gay."

"It will keep the whore soccer moms from hitting on you," Cuddy said.

"It may not keep me away from the skanky room mothers, though," House said.

"I'll buy a gun," Cuddy said.

"Do you want ketchup with your French fries?" House asked with a laugh.

"I want Miracle Whip," Cuddy said.

"Of course," House said. "Stupid me for even asking." House got the French fries and brought them to Cuddy. House crawled into the bed with Cuddy and turned on the TV. House stopped on an infomercial for 60's music and he and Cuddy watched it.

By the time it was over, Cuddy was fast asleep against House. House turned off the TV and wrapped his arms around Cuddy.

"Goodnight Cuddy," House said as he kissed her on her forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The song is Volvo Driving Soccer mom by Everclear. I am so happy that scy-fy is showing Early Edition, my original TV addiction._


	5. Hello Muddah, Hello Fadduh

_By the way, I do eat French fried with Miracle Whip and my sister thinks that is the grossest thing in the world. _

**Hello Muddah, Hello Fadduh**

November 26

8:30am

Cuddy woke up and stretched. She reached her arm out to feel for House, but found that he was not in bed.

"House?" Cuddy called out. When Cuddy got no response, she rolled out of bed. She then noticed a note on the front door.

_I went to get the part for the dryer. __I'll be back on Saturday._ _Just joking._ _Or am I?_

Cuddy laughed when she read the note. Cuddy knew that their parents would be there at any time, so Cuddy went to fix up the house a little. Cuddy turned on the radio and sang along as she got the fold-away couch fixed up and turned it back into the couch.

It was a half an hour later when the doorbell rang. Cuddy hoped that no one at the front door had heard her singing 'Shout' by Tears for Fears really loud. Cuddy turned off the radio and headed for the front door.

"Hi sweetheart!" Calvin said when Cuddy opened the door.

"Hi daddy," Cuddy said. Calvin gave his daughter a giant hug. Laura then gave Cuddy a hug.

"Hi grandma," Cuddy said to Grandma Cuddy.

"How are you doing angel?" Grandma Cuddy asked as she gave Cuddy a hug and a kiss on the check.

"I'm fine," Cuddy said. "How was the trip?"

"Long," Grandma Cuddy said. "If I was driving, we would have been here a lot sooner."

"We wanted to make it here alive mom," Calvin said.

"He has been an old man driving since he started driving," Grandma Cuddy said.

"And I've never been in an accident or gotten a ticket," Calvin said.

"Are Greg's parents here?" Laura asked Cuddy.

"Not yet," Cuddy said. "They had to fly, so their plane might be late since it is the holidays."

"Where is the blue-eyed stud?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"He had to go to the store to get a part for the dryer," Cuddy said.

"Are you sure that he didn't ditch you so that he could avoid us?" Grandma Cuddy said.

"I guess we will have to just see if he comes back," Cuddy said.

"Where do you want us to put our bags?" Calvin asked Cuddy.

"You're getting the guest room and grandma is getting my room," Cuddy said.

"Lisa, do you have any tea in the house?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"I have some tea bags if you want me to make you some," Cuddy said.

"I'll help you," Grandma Cuddy said. Cuddy and Grandma Cuddy went into the kitchen while Calvin and Laura brought the bags to their room.

"So I guess congratulations are in order," Grandma Cuddy said as they made their way into the kitchen.

"For what?" Cuddy asked as she got the tea bags out.

"The baby," Grandma Cuddy said.

"What?" Cuddy asked shocked. "How did you know?"

"Lisa, I have been around a long time," Grandma Cuddy said.

"The first thing I noticed when I saw you was that you were wearing baggy clothes," Grandma Cuddy said. "And then when I hugged you, I noticed a little extra chunk around your waist. You have been in the best shape of anyone I have ever known since you were 12, so I know you would never just let yourself go. That all added up to a baby on board."

"Wow," Cuddy said. "You're good. House and I were going to announce it later."

"Don't worry," Grandma Cuddy said. "I won't ruin the surprise for everybody."

"House's mom already knows," Cuddy said. "She figured it out too."

"There are going to be some very happy people in this house," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I'm worried about House's dad," Cuddy said. "He's kind of a negative person."

"Just ignore him then," Grandma Cuddy said. "This is your and Greg's moment. Don't let a Negative Nancy affect you."

"I wouldn't recommend calling John a Nancy," Cuddy said.

"If he is mean to you, I am going to stick my foot up his ass," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Grandma!" Cuddy said with a laugh.

"What?" Grandma Cuddy asked. "You have to protect moms-to-be's."

"I just don't want to hear my Grandma talking about sticking her foot up anyone's ass," Cuddy said.

"I just hope you will not have to actually see me do it," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I don't think you are the best influence on me grandma," Cuddy said.

"Sure I am," Grandma Cuddy said. "I taught you how to stick up for yourself."

"I remember when I was in elementary school and a kid was picking on me and you told me to call them ugly and then ignore them," Cuddy said.

"I don't remember that," Grandma Cuddy said. "It does sound like me, though."

"I also remember that before I went on my first date, you told me that if he touched me in an inappropriate place, to kick him in the balls," Cuddy said.

"I do remember that," Cuddy said. "Guys are pervs and I didn't want you to get manhandled."

"He didn't even try to touch me," Cuddy said. "He looked like he was going to vomit the whole night because he was so nervous."

"That is because he knew who your grandmother was," Grandma Cuddy said. They both turned when they heard the front door open.

"I bet that's House," Cuddy said.


	6. Who You Gonna Call?

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please continue to read and review._

**Who You Gonna Call?**

"Yea," Grandma Cuddy said when House came into the kitchen. "He came back."

"Just because I knew you would be here," House said. Grandma Cuddy went and gave House a hug.

"You smell nice and manly," Grandma Cuddy said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Thank you," House said. "I guess."

"I was just telling Lisa congratulations on the baby," Grandma Cuddy said.

"You told her?" House asked Cuddy. "I thought you said I had to be their for that."

"She figured it out," Cuddy said. "I think our child is going to end up being a detective."

"A CSI sounds smarter," House said.

"Like Grissom?" Grandma Cuddy asked. "He's hot."

"Cuddy, you seriously need to hook her up with someone," House said. "You have to know some rich single donor."

"I really like the rich part of that," Grandma Cuddy said. "Of course, the single part is kind of important too."

"I am going to go fix the dryer," House said.

"I'll come with," Grandma Cuddy said.

"If we are not back in half an hour, don't come knocking said," House said to Cuddy.

"First of all, Grandma, no molesting him back there," Cuddy said. "Second of all, I will come knocking if your parents arrive. I am not handling them all by myself."

"Fine," House said. "We will just have to make it quick." House gave Grandma Cuddy a wink. House and Grandma Cuddy went into the laundry room.

"Lisa is lucky to have someone who knows how to fix things around the house," Grandma Cuddy said.

"My dad thought that a man should never have to call someone to fix something in their home," House said. "He taught me how to do a lot of random junk around the house."

"Make sure you teach your kid how to do these things too," Grandma Cuddy said. You should teach your children all the knowledge that you know so that they will end up smarter than you. They will end up learning a lot more stuff that you don't know along the way."

"I don't want to be as hard on my kids as my dad was on me," House said.

"You don't have to be hard on them, but don't be too easy on them either," Grandma Cuddy said. "If you ever have any questions, feel free to call me."

"Thanks," House said.

"It's a little hot in here," Grandma Cuddy said. "Maybe you should take your shirt off while you fix that."

"Stop trying to get me naked," House said with a smile.

"I am not trying to get you naked," Grandma Cuddy said. "I'm trying to get you shirtless."

"It's not going to happen," House said.

"But won't it?" Grandma Cuddy said with a smile.

"What's never going to happen?" Laura asked when she came into the laundry room.

"She is trying to get me to take her to Nevada and elope," House said.

"You can't blame me for trying," Grandma Cuddy said.

"How are you Greg?" Laura asked.

"I'm fine," House said.

"Work going okay?" Laura asked.

"My boss rides me a lot," House said. "She can be so annoying."

"I am sure that Lisa is just doing her job," Laura said.

"She is," House said. "And that is what annoys me."

"I am sure your way of medicine annoys her too," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I know it does," House said. House finished putting the new belt into place. "All done."

"That's it?" Grandma Cuddy asked. "It took you less than 10 minutes."

"Another reason you do not want to call someone else in to fix it," House said. "It would have taken them 2 hours, so they could charge you for that much."

"And they won't take off their shirts either," Grandma Cuddy said.

"What?" Laura asked.

"Nothing," Grandma Cuddy said. The three of them headed back to the kitchen.

"Hi Greg," Calvin said when House walked in.

"How are you doing Mr. Cuddy?" House asked.

"I am doing fine," Calvin said.

"Is the dryer fixed?" Cuddy asked.

"Yep," House said. "Your grandma only sexually harassed me a couple of times while we were back there."

"I don't have this conversation about my mother," Calvin said.

"Leave the room so we can all talk about how hot Greg is then," Grandma Cuddy said. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Lucky you, Mr. Cuddy," House said. "Saved by the bell."


	7. When I Come Around

**When I Come Around**

"I'll get it," Cuddy said as she went to go answer the front door.

"Why?" House whined. "If we are all quiet, they might just go away."

"I don't think that will work," Laura said as they followed Cuddy to the front way. House and all of Cuddy's family went into the living room.

"Hi," Cuddy said cheerfully as she opened the front door.

"Hi Lisa," Blythe said as she gave Cuddy a warm embrace.

"It's great to see you," Cuddy said.

"You too," John said reluctantly. Cuddy was happy when John was nice to her at all, even if it was forced.

"How are you Freddie?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm good," Freddie said.

"I'm glad you came along," Cuddy said.

"Can we come inside?" John asked. "It's freezing out here."

"Sure," Cuddy said as she waved them in, seeing that John was back to his old self.

"Where's Greg?" Blythe asked.

"In the living room with my parents," Cuddy said. "Come with me." Cuddy lead them into the living room. "John and Blythe House, this is my parents Calvin and Laura Cuddy," Cuddy said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Laura said to Blythe as she went and gave her a hug. Calvin went and shook John's hand.

"This is also House's second cousin, Freddie House," Cuddy said. Cuddy had already informed them about Freddie being blind. "And this beautiful woman over her is my grandmother," Cuddy said.

"It's a please to meet you," Grandma Cuddy said as she went and wrapped her arms around John and gave him a big hug. House couldn't help but smile, knowing that Grandma Cuddy was doing that on purpose to annoy his father. Grandma Cuddy also gave Blythe a hug so that John would not know that she did it on purpose.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Calvin said. Everyone found a seat and sat down.

"So Greg tells me that you are a doctor too," Blythe said to Calvin.

"Pediatrician," Calvin said.

"You must really like children," Blythe said, smiling at House.

"I do," Calvin said. "It is hard seeing them sick, but I like that I can heal them." This comment caused John to roll his eyes, which Calvin saw. Grandma Cuddy noticed it too.

"Lisa told me that you were in the military," Grandma Cuddy said to John. "I guess you take as much pride protecting our county as Calvin does healing children."

"It is a little different because I put my life on the line," John said.

"We put our life on the line at the hospital too," House said. "I got shot, remember?"

"Only because you were a jerk to the guy," John said.

"While doing my job," House said. "I have been punched a lot too because people did not like the diagnosis. I get hit and people thank Wilson."

"Please telling me that people haven't been hitting you," Laura said to Cuddy.

"She is Dean, so she has plenty of security," House said.

"If anyone want to hit her, it probably has to do with Greg," John said.

"John," Blythe said in a warning voice.

"House, why don't you go show Freddie where his room is?" Cuddy said.

"Gee," House said as he and Freddie stood up. "I wonder what they will be talking about when we are gone." When House and Freddie left, Cuddy was going to say something, but Grandma Cuddy spoke before she could.

"John, during this trip I want you to do me a favor," Grandma Cuddy said. "I want you to pretend that I am your mother. As your mother, I am going to hit you every time you are mean to that boy. You understand me?"

"He does," Blythe said before John could say anything.

*******************************************

"Why is your dad so mean to you?" Freddie asked House as he took him down to the basement.

"He's a dick," House said.

"Well, that sums it up," Freddie said.

"Your mom said it was okay for you to sleep in the basement and go down stairs," House said. "Are you sure you will be okay? We can move you upstairs if we need to."

"I'll be fine," Freddie said.

"Just be careful," House said. "One time, Cuddy was running up the stairs and she tripped and hit her chestes against the steps."

"Chestes?" Freddie said.

"How do I put it in teenage talk?" House asked himself. "Her boobies."

"I knew what you meant," Freddie said. "I just never heard someone call them that."

"Guys have testes and girls have chestes," House said. "They both get hurt when they get hit."

"Thanks for the anatomy lesson," Freddie said.

"I could teach you a lot more, but I think your parents would get made at me," House said.

"I'll call you when I turn 18," Freddie said.

"I'll save the date," House said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When I was in 8th grade, I got hit in the boob with a basketball and I yelling "My chestes!" and everyone thought that was hilarious, so that is where that came from. I used that story because I didn't know how to write in the story about when I was in 7th grade and someone pulled a chair out from under me and I bruised my butt bone and yelled "My anus!"_


	8. I'm So Excited

**I'm So Excited**

House and Freddie came back upstairs about 10 minutes later.

"Are you guys done talking about me?" House asked when he came back into the room.

"Since you came back into the room, I guess we are," Grandma Cuddy said with a smile.

"You can talk about how wonderful I am when I am in the room," House said. "I don't mind." House went and sat down next to Cuddy.

"So, how is everything?" Blythe asked House and Cuddy.

"Same old, same old," House said, knowing what his mother was fishing for.

"Nothing new and exciting?" Blythe asked. It had been killing Blythe that she could not brag that she was going to be a grandmother. She was really hoping that House and Cuddy were going to announce it on this trip so that she could tell everyone.

"I got some new headphones," House said. "I found that to be exciting."

"How about you Lisa?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "I have something." Cuddy couldn't tell if she was really nervous to tell everyone or really excited.

"It can't be more exciting than headphones," John said sarcastically.

"Shut up, John," Blythe said. "Go ahead, Lisa." With everyone staring at her, Cuddy felt like she might vomit. Cuddy finally took a breath and let it loose.

"I'm pregnant," Cuddy said. Everyone's jaws almost fell off except for Blythe's and Grandma Cuddy's. Blythe immediately got up and went over to Cuddy to give her a big hug.

"Congratulations," Blythe said as Cuddy got up to give her a hug.

"You're pregnant?" Laura asked in shock, tears starting to form in her.

"That is what she said, isn't it?" Grandma Cuddy said.

"My baby is going to have a baby," Laura said as she got and gave Cuddy a giant hug. When Laura was done hugging Cuddy, she looked at House.

"Oh, Greg," Laura said walking over to him.

"Oh, no," House said as he reluctantly got up so that Laura could hug him.

"Congratulations son," Laura said.

"Thanks," House said.

"We are going to be grandmothers together!" Laura said to Blythe. The mothers shared a hug between themselves.

"Congratulations sweetie," Calvin said to Cuddy. Cuddy could tell that her dad was not as excited as she thought he was going to be.

"John, don't you have something to say to them?" Blythe said to John.

"I hope you don't screw up your kids life as much as you screwed up your own," John said. Grandma Cuddy went and smacked the back of her hand against John's forehead.

"Are you insane Grandma Cuddy?" House asked when he saw her hit his father.

"He's not going to hit me," Grandma Cuddy.

"I am glad that at least you think that," House said.

"So, give us details," Blythe said. "What is your due date? Do you know the sex yet?"

"Slow down, mom," House said. "Give her some time to comprehend what you are saying"

"The due date is April 5th," Cuddy said.

"A spring baby," Laura said.

"And we just found out that we are having a boy," Cuddy said.

"I am going to have a grandson!" Blythe said, almost yelling.

"I think she might be a little excited," House said.

"How have your doctor visits been going?" Calvin asked Cuddy.

"Doctor's visits?" House said. "I knew we were forgetting something."

"Everything is fine," Cuddy said. "The baby and I are perfectly healthy."

"You are not really even showing," Laura said.

"You guys may not be able to tell, but I can tell when I put my pants on in the morning," Cuddy said.

"Believe me," House said. "I can tell every time she sits or lays on me. That part of the body goes numb." Cuddy gave House a quick hit in the chest.

"Did you guys just witness that abuse?" House said.

"Man up," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Mama, she was mean to me," House said to his mother.

"Telling mommy?" Cuddy said with a smile. "Way to man up."

"I am glad we are having a boy," House said. "You Cuddy women are the devil. Not you Mrs. Cuddy. At least not yet."

"That is because I married into the Cuddy name," Laura said. "The devil, as you put it, must be from Calvin's side of the family."

"Just wait until the baby is born and Lisa is not getting that much sleep," Calvin said. "You better get up and help or sleep with a hand covering a certain region.

"I'll go buy a cup," House said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know that everyone had trouble logging in over the weekend, so if you can, please review this chapter and the one before if you haven't already._


	9. Bring Me A Dream

**Bring Me A Dream**

"You guys want to see my latest ultrasound picture?" Cuddy asked.

"Of course," Laura said.

"I made sure we got some extra couples for everyone," Cuddy said.

"They just look like blobs in those pictures," John said. Grandma Cuddy slapped John on the arms.

"Don't call your grandson a blob," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I love you," House said to Grandma Cuddy with a smile.

"I am going to smack that smile off your face," John said.

"No, you are not," Blythe said. "This is supposed to be a pleasant occasion."

"Here it is," Cuddy said as she showed everyone the picture. John just rolled his eyes as everyone gushed over the picture.

"I think that we need to have a toast to celebrate," Laura said.

"It's too early to be boozing," House said.

"You can make a toast without alcohol," Cuddy said.

"You lie," House said.

"We have apple juice that we can use," Cuddy said. They all went into the kitchen and Grandma Cuddy made a toast to House and Cuddy and their baby. After the toast, everyone was talking amongst themselves and Cuddy pulled her father aside.

"What's up, sweet pea?" Calvin asked Cuddy when they were alone in the living room.

"You didn't seem quite as happy about the baby as I thought you were going to be," Cuddy said.

"I am very happy about the baby," Calvin said.

"Then what's wrong?" Cuddy asked. "So what is wrong? I saw the look on your face when I announced that I was pregnant."

"I know that you love Greg," Calvin started.

"Am I going to want to here this?" Cuddy asked. Cuddy knew that it was probably going to be something negative about House.

"I never want to see you hurt," Calvin said. "I don't want to see my grandson hurt, either."

"House is not going to hurt us, dad," Cuddy said.

"I hope you are right," Calvin said. "I just worry that he is going to leave you guys."

"I can't say that he never will," Cuddy said. "It is just like he cannot say with certainty that I will not leave him. You can never know what other people are going to do. I could marry someone who seems like the most stable person in the world and he might leave me. Every relationship is a risk. I love him enough to take this risk. We would never have tried to get pregnant if we didn't want to be together."

"You guys got pregnant on purpose?" Calvin asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said. "House didn't just fall into this. He wanted this."

"I am glad to hear that," Calvin said.

"Thank you for not announcing your concern in front of everybody," Cuddy said.

"Are you crazy?" Calvin asked. "Your grandma would have smacked me so hard that it would look like I had a hand tattoo on my face."

"I can't believe she actually hit Mr. House," Cuddy said. "He scares the crap out of me."

"You tell me if he ever touches you," Calvin said.

"I won't have to tell you," Cuddy said. "You'll hear on the news about a man who got a cane shoved up his butt."

"Are you guys plotting against me?" House asked as he came into the living room.

"Yes," Cuddy said. "Dad was wondering after we killed you where we would put your piano in his house."

"Put it in a room that doesn't get a lot of moisture," House said.

"I like how the murdering thing didn't even faze him," Calvin said.

"Everyone is kind of assuming she will end up killing me," House said. "Now, Cuddy, go into the kitchen. Your mom wants you."

"I want to talk to you Greg," Calvin said to House before he could follow Cuddy into the kitchen.

"What's up?" House asked.

"It's a lot of responsibility to be a dad," Calvin said.

"I know," House said.

"Take care of them," Calvin said. "They need you to be there for them."

"I'm not going anywhere," House said.

"Good," Calvin said. "If you take it seriously, you will be a good father."

"I don't take a lot of things seriously in my life," House said. "I do take the people I care about seriously."

"Me too," Calvin said.

"I think this is the closest to a father soon moment I have ever had," House said.

"Make sure that you have plenty of them with your son," Calvin said.

"I hope that is years away," House said. "I am looking forward to the cute little kid stage, not the obnoxious teenager stage."

"That is the stage when you realize how much you put your own parents through," Calvin said.

"Good thing I was perfect as a teenager," House said with a smile.

"Somehow, I don't believe you," Calvin said.


	10. Telephone Line

_I just watched the season finale of In Plain Sight. I have to wait until spring to finish the cliffhanger, which is going to drive me insane._

**Telephone Line**

Everyone spent the rest of the day talking about the baby. House wondered how some people could spend hours talking about a baby that wasn't even born yet. House was happy when everyone headed to go get ready for bed. Cuddy was in the kitchen washing dishes when House walked in.

"You okay?" Cuddy asked House when he walked in. "You got kind of quiet."

"And you are complaining?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "I just want to make sure that you are okay."

"I'm fine," House said. "I just didn't realize how a baby makes people so talkative."

"Is someone jealous they were not getting all the attention?" Cuddy asked in a baby voice. "Your mommy is going to love you just as much as the new baby."

"I am not jealous of that," House said as he wrapped his arms around Cuddy and kissed her neck. "I am jealous that you did not focus enough on me today."

"You are going to get a nice cuddle fest tonight," Cuddy said.

"I would complain that isn't good enough, but with our here, that is about as good as it is going to get for us."

"Just remember that it is only for a couple of days," Cuddy said.

"Until my mom says that she wants to move in with us to help with the baby," House said.

"We can't let her do that," Cuddy said. "If your mom gets to stay, my mom will want to stay."

"Then if your mom comes, I am pretty sure that your dad will want to come," House said.

"He would," Cuddy said. "He is worried that you are going to leave me and the baby."

"Do you worry about that?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said.

"You're lying," House said. "I worry that you might leave me."

"Why?" Cuddy asked as she turned around in House's arms and looked at him.

"Because I am human," House said. "I'm not stupid. I can't predict the future."

"I kind of told my dad the same thing," Cuddy said.

"I never plan on leaving you Cuddy," House said. "If you turn into a homicidal maniac, my plan might change."

"Back at you," Cuddy said.

When everyone went to bed, House and Cuddy cuddled together on the fold-away. At 2:30, House's cell phone went off.

"Oh, crap," House said as he rolled over and grabbed his phone. "What?"

"We have a case," Foreman said.

"You mean you have a case," House said. "I am on vacation."

"We have a college student bleeding out of his eyes," Foreman said.

"I am assuming that you have already run the usual suspects on him," House said.

"I wouldn't have called you if we were not stumped," Foreman said.

"I'll be there in the hour," House said. House got up and went to his and Cuddy's bedroom to get some clothes and his bag. House tried to be as quiet as possible to not wake Grandma Cuddy up.

"You didn't need to sneak into my room," Grandma Cuddy said when she woke up after hearing House looking through the closet. "I would have just invited you in here with me."

"It will have to wait until another time," House said. "I have to go to the hospital for a case."

"I'll keep an eye on Lisa for you," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Don't let her smoke any of my marijuana," House said.

"I meant to make sure that she is okay, but I will do that too," Grandma Cuddy said.

"If she asks for any weird food that we do not have in the house, there is a small 24 hour store down the road," House said.

"Hurry back," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I'll hook up with you later," House said with a smile. "I mean, I'll see you later." House went into the bathroom and got changed. After House got changed and ready to leave, he went to pick up his keys, which woke Cuddy up.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked.

"I got called to the hospital," House said. "Go back to sleep."

"Wait," Cuddy said as she got out of bed. Cuddy went over to House and gave him a kiss. Cuddy then zipped House's coat up. "It's cold out there," Cuddy said.

"Your maternal instincts are really coming out," House said.

"I want to make sure that I practice before the baby comes," Cuddy said.

"I'll scream tomorrow and let you feed me so that you can practice that too," House said.

"I'm sure people might find that a little weird," Cuddy said.

"They already think I weird, so I don't care," House said.

"They do not think I am weird yet, so I do care," Cuddy said.

"They do think you are weird Cuddy," House said. "You're dating me."

"I am the good kind of weird then," Cuddy said. "I am a genius for realizing how great you are."

"Do you want to come with me?" House asked. "We can have sex in your office."

"I think I should be here when everyone wakes up," Cuddy said.

"Page me if you change your mind," House said. "I'll be in your office waiting."


	11. I'm So Tired

**I'm So Tired**

November 27

7:00am

Calvin and Laura got up and headed for the kitchen. When Laura peeked in the living room at Cuddy, she noticed that House was not in there with her.

"Greg's not in there," Laura whispered to Calvin.

"He's probably in the kitchen," Calvin said. When they went into the kitchen, they noticed that no one else had been up. "He probably got called to the hospital," Calvin said.

"He needs to take a less demanding role at work," Laura said.

"Did you just actually say that House works to hard?" Cuddy asked when she came into the kitchen.

"We didn't mean to wake you," Calvin said.

"I needed to get up anyway," Cuddy said.

"What time did Greg leave?" Laura asked.

"Sometime after 2:00," Cuddy said.

"Doesn't he have a team so that he doesn't have to get up in the middle of the night?" Laura asked.

"I am sure that they were there way before him," Cuddy said. "They probably just couldn't figure it out."

"He needs to get a better team," Calvin said.

"They are good doctors," Cuddy said. "House is just the best at what he does." Blythe then came up from downstairs.

"Good morning," Blythe said.

"Morning," Cuddy said.

"Is Greg up too?" Blythe asked.

"He had to go to work," Cuddy said.

"Off to save another life," Calvin said.

"I bet the little boy in your belly is going to be a great doctor," Blythe said. "His mommy and daddy are both great doctors."

"Jordan," Cuddy said.

"What?" Blythe asked.

"We are going to name the baby Jordan," Cuddy said.

"My little grandbaby Jordan," Blythe said. "I like that."

"You are going to like it even more," Cuddy said. "His middle name is going to be Douglas."

"Your middle name is Douglas?" Calvin asked Blythe.

"No," Blythe said with a laugh. "That's my maiden name."

"Don't it personally, mom," Cuddy said. "Before we found out the sex we decided that if it was a boy we were going to give him the middle name of Douglas and if it was a girl she would get the middle name of Laura."

"So, I am the one that should take it personally," Calvin said with a fake hurt look.

"No, dad," Cuddy said. "Leslie already named Tyler after you."

"So both of you couldn't name your children after me?" Calvin asked. "George Foreman named all his children George."

"I am sorry dad," Cuddy said. "We should gave decided that if it was a boy, we would name him Calvin. I guess we would have her Calvinia if she was a girl."

"If you ever have a girl, please do not name her that," Laura said. They all heard House come in the front door.

"Hey," House said as he came into the kitchen.

"How did your case go?" Cuddy asked.

"I solved it because I am a genius," House said. "I am now going to go back to bed."

"Do you want any food or anything first?" Cuddy asked.

"I ate, like, five bagels last night," House said. "Don't worry. I saved plenty of room for the food that you are going to cook for my Thanksgiving feast."

"You will not be cooking," Blythe said. "I want you to relax when I am here."

"Way to spoil her mom," House said.

"You, go to bed," Blythe said as she gave House a kiss on the cheek. House winced when his mother had put her arm around him to pull him closer.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked, lifting up House's shirt. Cuddy saw a giant bruise on House's chest. "What happened?"

"My patient got a little delusional and tackled me," House said. "It's only a couple broken ribs."

"Only?" Cuddy said. "Let's get you to bed." Cuddy lead House back to the living room.

"I'm fine, Cuddy," House said.

"Were you even going to tell me?" Cuddy asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," House said.

"Not telling me makes me worry more," Cuddy said. House gave Cuddy a kiss.

"I'm fine," House said.

"Okay," Cuddy said.

"I am going to sleep now," House said. "Wake me at dinner time."

"I will wake you at noon," Cuddy said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Does anyone know anything about a computer's hard drive and why my space has dropped from 254GB to 244GB in one week? I haven't saved anything to my computer or installed new programs!_


	12. What Would You Say?

_It was the system restore that was getting me. I got 22GB back by turning it off._

**What Would You Say?**

After put House back to bed, she went back into the kitchen to talk with her parents and Blythe. About 10 minutes later, John came up from the basement.

"Morning," John said. John then burped and opened the refrigerator to get some milk out.

"I see the morning noises is a House trait," Cuddy said. "My son is going to be in belching contests."

"That is not a House trait," Laura said. "That is a guy trait."

"I have never heard dad make those noises in the morning," Cuddy said.

"That is because he saves it for me and does it when he is getting dressed," Laura said. "He is all noised out by the time he leaves the bedroom."

"I am trying to be polite and not doing it front of everyone," Calvin said.

"I can tell that you have never been in the military," John said to Calvin. "You have to be up and ready for breakfast in less than 10 minutes. Everyone is doing that in front of each other in the mess hall. No one complains. These are people who you sit next to as the vomit."

"This bagel isn't as good as it was a few seconds ago," Cuddy said.

"Well, keep eating," Blythe said. "We need to fatten you up."

"I can just see you and mom cramming turkey down my throat tonight," Cuddy said.

"That is if Greg does not eat it all," John said. "He used to eat almost have a turkey when he was a teenager."

"If he starts eating too much, when can just poke him in his broken ribs," Cuddy said.

"Greg has broken ribs?" Grandma Cuddy asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Dad hit him," Cuddy said with a smile.

"For being too good looking?" Grandma Cuddy asked back.

"What?" John asked.

"Your son is gorgeous," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Aren't you a little old to be looking him over?" John asked.

"You are never too old to notice the hotness," Grandma Cuddy said. "You don't think Lisa is pretty?"

"I am not going to answer that," John said.

"Please don't answer that," Cuddy said. "Whatever your answer is, I do not want to know."

*************************************************

At noon, Cuddy went to go wake House up, but Grandma Cuddy said she would do it. Grandma Cuddy went and sat on the fold-away couch next to House. She then started to move to shake the bed. House opened up his eyes at look up at her.

"Oh, were you asleep?" Grandma Cuddy asked innocently.

"May I help you?" House asked.

"It's noon," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Is that code for something?" House asked.

"Yes," Grandma Cuddy said. "It is code for 'get your butt out of bed.'"

"That is not a very good code," House said as he sat up. House groaned from the pain in his side as he sat up.

"Let me see," Grandma Cuddy said. House lifted up his shirt to show his now deep purple bruise.

"That looks a little nasty," Grandma Cuddy said. "Do you need anything?"

"Can you grab me my Vicodin," House said. "It is in my jacket's pocket."

"Sure, sweetheart," Grandma Cuddy said. Grandma Cuddy gave House a kiss on the top of his head and went to fetch his Vicodin. House couldn't help but smile at that. Grandma Cuddy came back with House's Vicodin and a glass of water.

"Once a mother, always a mother," House said.

"I remember when Calvin was a kid and he got sick," Grandma Cuddy said. "He always wanted to sleep in my room so I could comfort him. The human said is saying, 'I don't want you vomiting in my bed when you already did it in your own.' The mom part lets him do it."

"All I got out of that story is that I am going to have to sleep in baby vomit," House said.

"I didn't say I slept in it," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Kids are gross," House said.

"You'll do fine," Grandma Cuddy said.

"If not, I have Cuddy there to clean up after the kid," House said.

"I think Lisa is going to make you do some dirty work," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Cuddy can't make me do anything," House said. Grandma Cuddy just looked at House. "Shut up," House said with a laugh.


	13. Rock And Roll Music

**Rock And Roll Music**

After House got out of bed, he went into the kitchen and ate some food as he listened to Cuddy talk to his parents. When House started making snide comments about what everyone was saying, Cuddy told House to go into the basement and spend some time with Freddie. Grandma Cuddy smiled as House headed towards the basement.

"What are you smiling about?" House asked her.

"I guess you are right," Grandma Cuddy said with a smile. "Lisa can't tell you what to do."

"Woman, I am going to get you," House said. House went down to the basement and saw Freddie sitting on the floor reading one of his Braille textbooks.

"Hi, Greg," Freddie said.

"How did you know that it was me?" House asked.

"You are the only one that walks with a cane," Freddie said.

"I guess I should have figured that one out," House said. "What are you reading?"

"American History," Freddie said.

"You shouldn't be studying during vacation," House said.

"I don't think me teachers would agree with you," Freddie said.

"I have something better for you to do," House said. House went to the closet and pulled out a box of his old records and a record player. "When I was your age, I used to sit and listen to these records for hours." House put his Johnny Cash greatest hits on the record player and started to listen to Folsom Prison Blues. Freddie started to laugh a little when he heard the record start to crackle and pop.

"Retro," Freddie said.

"I know retro stands for 'you are an old geezer,'" House said.

"Did you own an eight-track player?" Freddie asked with a laugh.

"No," House said. "Of course, that is just because me dad wouldn't buy me one."

"Did you used to listen to disco?" Freddie asked.

"No," House said. "I have no idea how this Saturday Night Fever album got into my box of records."

"What is the dorkiest album you have in there?" Freddie asked.

"Disco Duck," House said. "That was a number one song!"

"I know that I cannot say anything," Freddie said. "I used to listen to Mmmbop."

"Loser!" House said with a laugh. "Then again, I know what song you are talking about. I am sure that says something about me too."

"Don't worry," Freddie said. "I think you are cool."

"One person in the world thinks I am cool," House said. "Yes!"

"I think I need to tell you something," Freddie said.

"You don't think I am cool?" House asked. "That ended quickly."

"No," Freddie said. "It's not that. You know how your mom told you that the reason she and you dad brought me along with them was to give my parents some alone time?"

"Yeah," House said.

"She lied," Freddie said.

"What?" House said. "My mommy lied to me?"

"She wanted to guilt you into letting me stay with you and Lisa for a couple of weeks in February," Freddie said.

"Why do they want you to stay with us?" House asked.

"There is a blind school here in Princeton and they are having testing in February to see who will be admitted," Freddie said. "If I get accepted, I can stay in the dorms. For the two weeks of testing, though, you have to stay in a hotel. Mom and dad can't afford to take off work and stay with me for two weeks. They also won't let me stay in a hotel by myself for two weeks. If I could stay with you and Lisa, I could take the test."

"I don't care," House said.

"Really?" Freddie asked shocked. "Your dad and my dad said there was no way you would agree to do that."

"You are trying to better your future," House said. "I think I can put up with you for two weeks."

"Are you sure that it will be okay with Lisa?" Freddie asked.

"Are you kidding?" House asked. "I could tell her that you wanted to move and us adopt you and she would say okay. She would start knitting your name into pillows that very second."

"I will make sure that I help around the house as much as I can," Freddie said.

"You just need to focus on your test," House said. "You will have to endure listening to music with me."

"That's okay," Freddie said. House put Ben by Michael Jackson on the record player and started to sing along with it.

_Ben, the two of us need look no more  
We both found what we were looking for  
With a friend to call my own  
Ill never be alone  
And you my friend will see  
You've got a friend in me  
(You've got a friend in me)_

"I think I have changed my mind," Freddie said with a laugh.

"Too bad," House said. "You are stuck with me."


	14. Friends Forever

**Friends Forever**

House went back upstairs to the kitchen, where he saw his mom and Laura making Thanksgiving dinner and laughing.

"Oh, brother," House said.

"What?" Blythe asked.

"You two are making me sick with your standing right next to each other and doing your valley girl," House said. "If you two love each other so much, why don't you just go and get married?"

"That's weird," Grandma Cuddy said. "That is what I was thinking about you and Lisa."

"Maybe I don't love her that much," House said sarcastically. Blythe turned around and hit House in the chest. "Ow!"

"Don't talk like that," Blythe said.

"I was just joking," House said as he rubbed his chest.

"That is not funny," Blythe said.

"Hitting a cripple with broken ribs is not funny either," House said.

"Did I hurt you?" Blythe asked.

"No," House said. "It still wasn't very nice, though."

"I just do not want you to say those kinds of things about Lisa," Blythe said.

"Where is she anyway?" House asked.

"She had to use the little girls room," Grandma Cuddy said. House went to go talk to Cuddy.

"Ahhhh!" Cuddy quickly screamed when she opened the bathroom door and House was standing right outside of it.

"I need to talk to you," House said as he pushed Cuddy back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"And you want to do it in the bathroom?" Cuddy asked.

"I'll do you in the bathroom," House said. Cuddy gave him a look. "Oh, you mean talk."

"What's on your mind?" Cuddy asked.

"First, you know how I have a weird sense of humor and not everyone gets me?" House asked.

"What did you say?" Cuddy asked knowingly.

"Your grandma made a comment about us getting married and I kind of made a joke that I didn't love you enough to marry you," House said.

"I have no idea how some people might take that the wrong way," Cuddy said sarcastically.

"I love you?" House said trying to see if the comment had made Cuddy mad.

"I know," Cuddy said. "My mom may not know it, though."

"It wasn't your mom," House said. "That beings me to my second thing that my mom hit me and I think that you should go yell at her."

"I don't see that happening," Cuddy said.

"Don't you love me?" House asked.

"Not enough to yell at your mother," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Burn," House said. "Payback is a bitch."

"You had it coming," Cuddy said.

"You ready for the third thing?" House asked.

"Okay," Cuddy said.

"Freddie asked me if it was okay for him to stay here for two weeks in February when he takes some tests at a local school," House said.

"That should be fine," Cuddy said.

"Really?" House said. "I already told him no."

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"You are so gullible," House said with a laugh.

"I am going to go get your mother and make her hit you again," Cuddy said.

"Please don't do that," House said.

"Is that all or is this bathroom meeting officially adjourned?" Cuddy asked.

"I have one more issue," House said.

"What's that?" Cuddy asked.

"I haven't been getting enough Cuddy loving," House said. "I agree with Sweet when they said that love is like oxygen. If you get too much, you get high. Not enough and you are going to die."

"Well, I do not want you to die," Cuddy said as she wrapped her arms around House's neck and gave him a big kiss.

"Do you think it is too late for me to tell them to get out so that we can be alone?" House asked.

"I think so," Cuddy said.

"Darn," House said. "Plan B is that we lock all of them in the basement."

"The neighbors might call the police if they hear screaming coming from our house," Cuddy said.

"They have never called the cops before," House said. "I am sure more than one night they thought that I was murdering you."

"I guess I shouldn't fake it so loud," Cuddy said with a smile.

"What was that burn for?" House asked.

"For calling me gullible," Cuddy said.

"Truce?" House asked.

"For now," Cuddy said with a smile as she opened the bathroom door and left. When Cuddy left the bathroom, John was walking down the hall to his room. "How are you doing Mr. House?" Cuddy asked as she walked passed him. John looked up at House leaving the bathroom.

"We are done in there if you need to use the bathroom," House said with a smile to his dad.

"No, thank you," John said. House was happy to see the disgusted look on his father's face. He thought maybe he should have meetings with Cuddy in the bathroom a little more often.


	15. Laughing

_It doesn't feel like it is ever going to stop raining here. At least I like to watch the lightening._

**Laughing**

Cuddy went back into the kitchen with her mom, her grandma, and Blythe.

"So, Mrs. House, I heard you were beating up on your son," Cuddy said to Blythe.

"I hit him once," Blythe said.

"Did he tell you why she hit him?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "House tells me everything. Well, I guess there is one thing he keeps from me."

"What is that?" Laura asked.

"Where he really is when he is skipping out on clinic duty," Cuddy said. "I think Wilson and him went to Chuckie Cheese's once."

"What?" House asked when he walked into the kitchen. "We are going to Chuckie Cheese's?"

"It is like talking to a child," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"Get my hopes up for nothing," House said.

"Go watch TV with my dad," Cuddy said. "The kitchen is currently an all woman zone."

"Shouldn't you be leaving too, then?" House asked with a smile.

"Greg!" Blythe said.

"Come on!" House said. "You guys need to learn when I am joking."

"Maybe they spend too much time laughing at your face that they do not have the energy to laugh at your jokes," Cuddy said.

"I thought we had a truce!" House said.

"You started it!" Cuddy said.

"No, you did when you called me a child," House said.

"You are a child," Cuddy said.

"Good comeback," House said.

"I thought it was," Cuddy said. House went and kissed Cuddy on the top of her head.

"I am going to leave now," House said. "You girls have fun with your man-hating talk."

"What is with the fighting between you two?" Laura asked.

"That wasn't fighting," Cuddy said. "That was just us messing with each other."

"Now I know why you two are together," Grandma Cuddy said. "You two are the same kind of crazy."

"It's like a match made in heaven," Cuddy said. "It also could have been a match made in some weird, far off place."

"I don't think he should be making those jokes," Laura said. "Your father would never have said those things to me."

"I never said I was trying to marry someone like dad," Cuddy said.

"So, you are trying to get him to marry you," Grandma Cuddy said. "The truth slips out."

"I am not trying to do anything," Cuddy said. "If House asks me to marry him, that will be great. If not, I am okay with that."

"That is not really right attitude," Grandma Cuddy said. "You need to drill into his mind that the only way he is going to be happy is if he marries you."

"But that is not true," Cuddy said.

"He doesn't have to know that," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Marriage has to be House's idea," Cuddy said. "If I force him, it is going to cause problems."

"Perform whatever magic you did to make him want to have a baby with you," Blythe said.

"I didn't perform any magic," Cuddy said. "It was House's decision. I never even brought up the idea with him."

"So your magic was so good that even you did not know that you were using it," Grandma Cuddy said.

"That must be it," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"I just really which that I could see you on your wedding day," Laura said.

"Oh, hush Laura," Grandma Cuddy said. "It is not about us. Lisa, I want you and House to do whatever makes you two happy. I am just making sure that the idea is out there for him to think about. Blythe will be there to pound it into his brain." All the woman started to laugh.

"All that laughter coming out of the kitchen is scaring me!" House yelled from the living room.

"Then stop listening!" Cuddy yelled back to him.

"She is getting mouthy," House said to Calvin.

"Getting?" Calvin asked.

"Good point," House said.


	16. Trouble

_A new Monk book just came out. I wish a writer from House would write a book about the show!_

**Trouble**

"Parades are stupid," House said, commenting on what Calvin was watching.

"How can you not like parades?" Calvin asked.

"He chooses to be negative about everything," John said as he came into the living room.

"I have a right to an opinion," House said.

"Doesn't mean people want to hear it," John said.

"I am interested in why you do not like parades," Calvin said.

"They're pointless," House said. "It is a bunch of people walking around or riding on floats. Can I ask what does a Woody Woodpecker float have anything to do with Thanksgiving?" House then laughed like Woody Woodpecker.

"He does have a point about that," Calvin said. "I don't think Spongebob Squarepants sat down and ate with the pilgrims."

"Instead of parades they need to show the story of Thanksgiving," House said. "The pilgrims and Indians eating together as the pilgrims make their plan to screw over the Indians."

"That is not a good American attitude," John said.

"I heard somewhere that I am always negative, so that really shouldn't shock you," House said. "We are all just a bunch of Indian givers. We would give the Indians land to settle on and then we would take the land back."

"I never really thought about where that term came from," Calvin said. "That actually makes a lot of sense."

"Just remember that when you say that someone is out of their cotton-picking mind that you are being racist," House said. "Who used to be the cotton-pickers?"

"Stop looking at him like he is so wise," John said to Calvin. "He is just making that stuff up."

"It could be true, though," House said with a laugh.

"I believed it," Calvin said.

"Your kid is in for a rude awakening when you start to teach him things," John said.

"Let's not go down that route," Calvin said.

"I am going to teach my kid better things than you taught me," House said.

"Like how to play the piano," John said as he shook his hand in a tinkle bell motion.

"There is nothing gay about playing the piano, Mr. Roper," House said. "What do I need to do to stop making you think I am gay? I could go sleep with a supermodel and you would say that it was just an act."

"As Lisa's father, I am going to ask you not to go sleep with another woman," Calvin said.

"Since you asked him not to, he will probably go do it now," John said. "He always screws things up."

"What is your problem?" House asked. "I was just sitting here watching TV with Mr. Cuddy and you are starting trouble."

"It's always my fault, isn't it?" John said.

"You are actually starting the trouble," Calvin said.

"Mr. Cuddy, I highly advise you to shut up," House said.

"No," John said. "Let Mr. Superior speak."

"I am not trying to act superior," Calvin said. "I'm just saying, lay off him."

"What gives you that right to say that to me?" John asked.

"Indoor voices," House said.

"You think that because you have more education that me that you can talk to me that way?" John asked.

"What are you talking about?" Calvin asked. When the girls heard the yelling coming from the living room, they all headed in there to see what was going on. Blythe and Laura each went to their own respective husbands to get them away from each other.

"I think you two need to go cool off," Grandma Cuddy said. Blythe and Laura each took their husband to a different room.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked.

"Your father was stupid enough to defend me in front of my father," House said. "I think this is how Vietnam got started."

"Why was your dad being mean to you?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"It started off with me saying that I did not like parades," House said. "I am being serious."

"Does your father like parades?" Cuddy asked.

"Apparently," House said with a laugh.

"I will make sure that I do not bring up the subject with him," Grandma Cuddy. "We will talk about something that is not as emotional. I will talk with him about your childhood. Cuddy started to laugh.

"And I though my family was odd," Cuddy said.

"Everyone always thinks that until they meet someone else's family," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I know," House said. "I had this one girlfriend who's grandmother was quite a character. She was sarcastic and used to picture me naked all the time."

"She is very good at picking up sarcasm too," Grandma Cuddy said.


	17. What I'd Say

**What I'd Say**

John and Calvin were kept apart until dinner was ready. Everyone else had gone into the kitchen and talked until the food was ready. Cuddy told Blythe that it was okay if Freddie stayed with her and House for a couple of weeks, which made her happy. When dinner was finally served, everyone went and sat around the table.

"For our first Thanksgiving with the House's, I would like to introduce them to a Cuddy family tradition," Grandma Cuddy said. "Each year we sit around the table and say something that we are thankful for." House heard his father groan. House wasn't particularly happy with the idea, either.

"I will go first," Grandma Cuddy said. "I am thankful for my entire family. I am also thankful that God was brought the House's into our family. I am happy that Lisa and Greg have found each other and are happy. Last, but not least, I am thankful for the future family member growing inside of Cuddy." Grandma Cuddy looked over at Calvin to tell him that he was next.

"I thankful that my baby girl has found someone and that she is happy," Calvin said. "I am thankful that she has grown into a beautiful woman, inside and out."

It was now Laura's turn. "I am thankful for all the time I get to spend with my family. I am thankful for Greg for being here to take care of Lisa. I am thankful for my future grandson. I am thankful that Lisa has found what she has been looking for after all these years."

Freddie was the next one to speak. "I am thankful for being able to make the trip here to New Jersey," Freddie said. "I have never been away from my parents for a night and I am happy for the experience. I am thankful for the opportunity I have coming up in February. I am thankful that Greg and Lisa are helping to make it come true."

When Blythe went to speak, she already had tears in her eyes. "I am a crier, so you are going to have to deal with me," Blythe said. "Greg has been through a lot over the years. I am happy that this is the happiest I have ever seen him. I am thankful Lisa. I always know that she was a great woman. I am thankful that she is here to love and help Greg. I am thankful that I am going to be a grandma. I am going to spoil that kid rotten. Lastly, I am thankful that I am here and able to spend this time with all of you." Blythe then looked at John and gave him the 'you better say something' look.

"I am thankful for all the soldiers that help America be free," John said. Blythe had wished he had said something about the family, but she didn't want to push it with him.

It was now Cuddy's turn to speak. "Things have changed so much since last Thanksgiving," Cuddy said. "Last year for Thanksgiving, I just sat home all alone and worked on a report for work. I am so thankful for House and the wonderful year we have had together and all the wonderful years that are to come. I am thankful that I am going to have a baby with the man I love. I am thankful to have someone to spend my life with."

House realized that it was now his turn to speak. "I thank the Lord for the night time," House said. "To forget the day. A day of up, up tight time." Cuddy whacked House. "Apparently, she is not thankful for Neil Diamond. Seriously, I am thankful that I still have a job. It helps when you are dating the boss. I am thankful that after all our years together, Cuddy and I finally got over our stubbornness and got together. I am thankful for all the people who for some reason care about me, even though I am a jerk. I am thankful that Lisa and I are starting a family. I am thankful that even though I have a lot of problems, the Cuddy's are welcoming me into their family. Finally, I am thankful they have put F-Troop on DVD. I have really missed that show."

"Do I even want to know what F-Troop is?" Freddie asked.

"It is not porn," House said. "They F does not stand for something bad. It is an old Nick And Nite show. You know, before the channel turned to crap. Look it up on YouTube. It has good theme music."

"If you are done with your conversation about F-Troop, can we eat now?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"But I haven't got to talk about I Dream Of Jeannie yet," House said.

"Save it for dessert," Cuddy said.

"I will tell you about the episode where they actually showed Jeannie's belly button," House said. "That was considered like porn back then."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The song is Thank The Lord For The Night Time by Neil Diamond and you really should get on Youtube and watch the theme from F-Troop._


	18. In The Air Tonight

_Simple Explanation came on tonight. That episode is so depressing._

**In The Air Tonight**

After dinner, Blythe insisted that John apologize to Calvin. John said that it wasn't his fault, but, eventually, he agreed to do it. John went into the laundry room, were Calvin was doing a load of his and Laura's laundry.

"Blythe says that I have to apologize to you," John said.

"I would have believed that you if you hadn't said that," Calvin said.

"Do you really think that it is all my fault what happened?" John asked.

"No," Calvin said. "I apologize if I was out of line at all."

"You were," John said. "Greg and my relationship is none of your business."

"It is a little," Calvin said. "He is dating my daughter. He is also the father of my grandchild."

"You are very naïve," John said.

"You don't think Greg is the father?" Calvin asked.

"He probably is," John said. "You are naïve to think that he is actually going to be there for them."

"First of all, I am not naïve just because I have faith in Greg," Calvin said. "Second of all, he is _probably_ the father? Are you trying to imply something about my daughter?"

"Your daughter is unmarried and pregnant," John said. "I do not have to imply anything."

"Are you calling my daughter a slut?" Calvin asked. "You know, you might want to tell your wife that you need lessons in apologizing."

"Are you telling me that you approve of them being together and not married?" John asked.

"That doesn't make her a slut," Calvin said.

"I think that actually makes her desperate," John said. Calvin had enough and lunged for John. Calvin got a good clean swipe across John's face. House had been in the kitchen when he heard the noises coming from the laundry room.

"Will you two stop it?" House said as he moved towards them to try to get them to separate. John and Calvin kept trying to shove House out of the way as they continued fighting. During the struggle, John accidentally elbowed House in the ribs. John and Calvin stopped fighting when they heard House scream in pain and collapse on the floor.

"Are you okay Greg?" Calvin asked. Cuddy had heard House scream from the living room and came running to see if he was okay.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked as she ran over to House's side.

"Were you two fighting?" Blythe asked when she saw that both John and Calvin had bloody lips.

"He hit me first," John said.

"Oh, shut up," Calvin said. "Do you not even care that your son is curled up on the floor in pain?"

"Will everyone just get out?" Cuddy said.

"You heard her," Blythe said. "You two get in the living room now." Blythe led John and Calvin to the living room.

"Talk to me House," Cuddy said. "Where does it hurt?"

"Where my father elbowed me," House said.

"Where is that?" Cuddy asked.

"My broken ribs," House said. "It feels like I got stabbed."

"Lay down on your back," Cuddy said.

"Smart thinking," House said as he laid down on the floor. "You should take the lead during the sex."

"I thought you said that it feels like you got stabbed," Cuddy said.

"That might make it feel better," House said.

"You wish that was the cure for everything," Cuddy said.

"You would be the most popular doctor at the hospital," House said. Cuddy smiled.

"Too bad for you that there will be no sex tonight," Cuddy said. "You need to rest. We need to get your ribs better."

"First, I want to know what our fathers were fighting about," House said.

"Do you really want to know?" Cuddy asked. "We all know that your dad said something to piss my dad off. It must have been really bad, too. I have never known my dad to get into a fight."

"I know what that means," House said.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"He said something bad about you," House said. "I need to know what to know how hard to hit him."


	19. The Moments We Two Can Share

**The Moments We Two Can Share**

Cuddy helped House stand up off the floor.

"I don't think so," Cuddy said as she grabbed House as he headed to go confront his father.

"You aren't even interested the slightest about what he said about you?" House asked Cuddy.

"I don't want anymore fighting," Cuddy said. "I just want everyone to shut up."

"Come on," House said as he pushed Cuddy towards the back door.

"It's freezing outside House," Cuddy said.

"The cold air can do you good," House said. Cuddy opened the back door and noticed that it was just starting to snow.

"The first snowfall of the season," Cuddy said. Cuddy breathed out of her mouth so that she could see her breathe. Cuddy looked around off her porch as the snow started to accumulate on the ground. House came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"For some reason I like the cold," House said as he rubbed his hands up and down Cuddy's arms.

"That is because you have me to keep you chest warm," Cuddy said.

"I can keep your chest warm," House said as he moved his hands to his chest.

"Off!" Cuddy said as she slapped House's hands. "I don't need your mother looking outside and seeing you feel me up." House moved his hands down to Cuddy's belly.

"You can be a real party-pooper sometimes," House said jokingly.

"I know," Cuddy said with a smile. "House?"

"Yeah?" House asked.

"Sing me a song," Cuddy said.

"Why?" House asked.

"Because I told you too," Cuddy said.

"I see what this is," House said. "This is your way of showing you are boss."

"I was trying to do it without actually saying it," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"Fine," House said.

_I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me_

"Not that song!" Cuddy said with a laugh.

"I thought I got to at least choose the song," House said. "I'll sing your theme song."

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed_

"If your ribs weren't already broken, I would break them for you," Cuddy said.

"Do you prefer 80's?" House asked.

_Oh Mickey you're so fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Mickey_

_Hey Mickey_

Cuddy started to laugh. "I meant something a little more romantic, but I guess that will do," Cuddy said.

"That is a love song," House said.

"I didn't realize that you felt so strongly for Mickey," Cuddy said.

"I do," House said. "Mickey Dolenz. He was the best Monkee."

"I thought Peter Tork was the best looking," Cuddy said.

"Are you like, blind?" House asked in a valley girl voice.

"You are not allowed to watch that show anymore," Cuddy said.

"Fine," House said. "I thought of a romantic song."

"Let me guess," Cuddy said. "Super freak?"

"No," House said. "That is a good song to sing, though. I'm Rick James, bitch! I always wanted Tommy James to say that. I'm Tommy James, bitch!"

"Especially if he had said it in the 60's," Cuddy said.

"Shut up," House said as he put his hand over Cuddy's mouth. "It is time for me to sing my romantic song to you."

_You know I love you, I always will.  
My mind's made up by the way that I feel,  
there's no beginning, there'll be no end  
cause on my love you can depend._

"Thank you House," Cuddy said. "You have put me in a better mood."

"Good," House said as he kissed the top of Cuddy's head. House then felt Cuddy's stomach move. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No," Cuddy said. "I think the baby just kicked."

"Really?" House asked. "Make him do it again."

"You can't make a baby kick," Cuddy said.

"He already won't listen to us," House said. House and Cuddy felt the baby kick again.

"I think he did listen to us," Cuddy said. "He's going to be a good boy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My account was apparently a little drunk last chapter, so sorry about the mix-up. The songs from this chapter is No Scrubs by TLC, Bitch by Meredith Brooks, Mickey by Toni Basil, and Love It All Around by The Troggs._


	20. Mama Said

_I am on vacation next week, but I will try to post as many times as possible._

**Mama Said**

"Maybe he is telling us that he is cold," House said.

"I think he is just trying to be protective," Cuddy said. "He is saying, 'get your hands off my mama.'"

"Ain't going to happen kid," House said. "Just remember, if I had kept my hands off your mom, you wouldn't be here."

"Please never repeat that to him," Cuddy said. House and Cuddy turned and looked when they heard the back door open up.

"You two are going to freeze to death out here," Blythe said as she came out. She handed House and Cuddy their coats.

"But I do not want to wear a coat!" House whined jokingly.

"I see that he is back to his old self," Blythe said.

"I love his old self," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Vomit," House said.

"I never said that I was that smart," Cuddy said.

"I think you have very good taste," Blythe said.

"Coming from my mother," House said.

"You should be happy," Cuddy said. "Some people's mother would have agreed with me. Your mom cares enough to lie."

"Ouch," House said as he took the imaginary knife out of his heart.

"I am not lying," Blythe said.

"Yeah, Cuddy," House said. "She is the nice one. My dad is the evil one."

"He is not evil," Blythe said.

"So why did he and Mr. Cuddy fight?" House asked. "Are you really going to tell me it had nothing to do with him being mean, probably towards Cuddy."

"Your father just does not understand some things," Blythe said.

"That is the same thing you told me when dad said it was stupid for me to go to college," House said. "You said I was book smart and dad was street smart. Which actually means that I am real smart and dad it imaginary smart."

"Your dad just has very strong feelings about some things and is too stubborn to change his opinions," Cuddy said. "I wonder who that reminds me of."

"Yourself?" House asked with a smile.

"If saying that makes you feel better," Cuddy said.

"It does," House said.

"Has everyone made up in the house then?" Cuddy asked Blythe.

"As much as they are ever going to," Blythe said.

"Let's go in then," House said. "Some parts of me are freezing off."

"Your fingers?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"Sure," House said with a laugh. The three of them headed back into the house. Calvin was in the kitchen waiting for them.

"Are you okay, Greg?" Calvin asked.

"I'll live," House said.

"I'm sorry," Calvin said. "I should never have hit your father."

"I am sure that he said something to make you mad," House said. "I would ask you what he said, but Cuddy does not want anymore fighting."

"That is a good idea," Blythe said. Calvin went over and gave Cuddy a hug.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Calvin said.

"I know dad," Cuddy said.

"I am going to go watch some TV," House said. "Maybe The Monkees is on." House shot Cuddy a big smile.

"That's gross," Cuddy said.

"Is that supposed to be some inside joke between them?" Calvin asked Blythe.

"Probably," Blythe said. House and Cuddy went into the living room to watch some TV.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked House when he walked in the living room.

"I'm okay," House said.

"I tried to hit your father back, but your mom wouldn't let me," Grandma Cuddy said.

"You will have to wait until tonight when she is in the bathroom trying to get ready for bed," House said. "I'll let you borrow my cane."

"You are going to let her do the dirty work?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," House said. "I'm not stupid."

"I am glad to take him for you," Grandma Cuddy said.

"So what are we watching on the boob tube?" House asked as he sat down on the couch. "Since the only other guy in the room is blind, I am guessing not boobs."

"Elf," Freddie said.

"Talk about a holiday classic," House said.

"It is right up there with 'It's A Wonderful Life,'" Cuddy said sarcastically.

"This one is so much better," House said. "This one has Bob Newhart in it." Cuddy just shook her head and laughed.

"How do I argue with that?" Cuddy asked with a smile.


	21. Music Makes The People Come Together

**Music Makes The People Come Together**

Everyone had gone to bed expect for House, Cuddy, and Freddie. They had stayed up to watch some movies and eat some popcorn. They channel that they were watching had stopped playing movies and was now showing infomercials. Freddie started to sing along with Respect when it came on.

"They best part of that song is the 'sock it to me part,'" Cuddy said.

"Do you know who wrote this song?" House asked. "Anyone? Anyone? Otis Redding."

"It doesn't sound as meaningful when a guy sings it," Cuddy said.

"Does anyone know how Otis Redding died?" House asked. "Anyone? Anyone? He was another musician that died in a plane crash. Not at the dock of the bay, though."

"Will you stop asking questions in a Ben Stein way," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"Buehler?" House said. "Buehler?"

"I think we have officially watched too many movies tonight," Freddie said.

"And now we are letting him watch infomercials," Cuddy said. "He is going to be singing these songs for the next week."

"At least Tequila is on," Freddie said. "That only has one word in it."

"He will sing the music," Cuddy said. House started to sing along with saxophone.

"Tequila!" House said.

"Have you been drinking some of it?" Cuddy asked House. "You are really hyper."

"I am high," House said. "Off your love." House and Freddie laughed as Cuddy just shook her head.

"I always liked Wipeout better than Tequila," Freddie said. "That or Green Onions."

"You know what my favorite is?" House asked. "Theme from Batman." House started humming the theme.

"What is your favorite instrumental song, Lisa?" Freddie asked.

"Classic Gas," Cuddy said.

"Gas," House said with a smile.

"You are so immature," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"Takes on to know one," House said.

"I like how you two joke around," Freddie said. "You don't take everything as seriously as my parents."

"Life sucks," House said. "If you take it too seriously, it makes it even worse."

"I actually agree with that," Cuddy said.

"That is because I am very wise," House said. "I think I am going to write a book and then go on The View to promote it."

"Why The View?" Freddie asked.

"I want to meet Whoopi," House said. "If Jamie Lee Curtis could be the guest host that week, that would be great."

"It is really because he is in love with Barbara Walters," Cuddy said.

"I can't resist 80-year-old women," House said.

"My grandma will be happy to hear that," Cuddy said.

"I like your grandma," Freddie said. "She's funny."

"That is because she is at that old lady stage where she can say whatever she wants and people find it funny," House said. "When I say things just like she does, I am a jerk."

"That is not true," Cuddy said. "People think you are a jerk no matter what you say."

"Freddie, plug your ears while I slap her across her face," House said.

"I would have to keep them plugged extra long to block out the sound of her hitting you back," Freddie said. "Actually, the sound of her beating you back."

"Like she could hurt me," House said. Cuddy lifted up her hand to pretend like she was going to hit him. "I kid!" House said.

"I think I heard some fear in that voice," Cuddy said.

"You scare me," House said.

"Good," Cuddy said.

"I think I am going to heard to bed," Freddie said.

"Do you need help down the stairs?" House asked. "It gets pretty dark in the basement."

"Since I am blind, I do not think that it will really matter," Freddie said. Cuddy tried to hold back her laughter.

"I never said I was the smartest," House said.

"Yes, you did," Cuddy said.

"Oh, yeah," House said. "I guess I am."

"Lisa, are you even going to get to sleep in the bed or is his head going to be taking up all the room?" Freddie asked.

"He always finds room for me," Cuddy said. "I just have to use him as a pillow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The songs in this chapter were Respect by Aretha Franklin, (Sittin) On The Dock Of The Bay by Otis Redding, Tequila by The Champs, Wipeout by The Surfaris, Green Onions by Booker T. And The MGs, Batman Theme by The Marketts, and Classical Gas by Mason Williams._


	22. Baby Something's Wrong

_Sitting at home listening to Dick Bartley's Rock And Roll's Greatest Hits and another chapter idea came to me so I decided to go ahead and write it. Got to finish dancing to Heart Of Glass by Blondie now._

**Baby Something's Wrong**

House and Cuddy had been in bed and asleep for an hour when Cuddy woke up again. Cuddy snuggled herself up closer to House. When Cuddy put her hand on House's chest, she noticed how hot he was. Cuddy put the back of her hand on House's face and felt that he was burning up and sweating. Cuddy reached over House and turned on the lamp.

"House?" Cuddy said as she shook House slightly to wake him up.

"Leave me alone," House moaned.

"House, you are burning up," Cuddy said.

"I don't feel good," House said.

"What hurts?" Cuddy asked.

"My ribs," House said. Cuddy lifted up House's shirt and saw that his chest was bright red.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Cuddy said. "You need to get up."

"Can't we do this in the morning?" House asked. "I am sleepy."

"You are sick House," Cuddy said. "There is something wrong. We need to go now." Cuddy got out of bed and slipped on some shoes. Cuddy then slipped some shoes on House.

"I usually put my pants on before my shoes," House said.

"No time for pants," Cuddy said. "Sit up, House." Cuddy helped House sit up.

"But it is cold outside," House said. "My mom said I have to wear pants outside when it's cold."

"Just get up, House," Cuddy said. Cuddy helped House stand on his feet. Cuddy grabbed a comforted and threw it around House.

"You need to put your coat on," House said as Cuddy opened up the front door.

"I'll be fine," Cuddy said as she helped House out of the house and to the car.

"I don't want you or the baby getting sick," House said.

"I know," Cuddy said. "Right now the baby and I want you to get better." Cuddy was able to get House in the car and drove him to the hospital. Cuddy had House sing along with the radio to keep him awake. He was in the middle of Listen To What The Man Said by Paul McCartney when they got to the hospital. Cuddy left House in the car to go get the emergency staff so that they could get him. Cuddy stood around and watched nervously as they worked on House. Finally, the head of the night staff took her aside.

"Is he okay?" Cuddy asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"He is going to be okay, Dr. Cuddy," he said to her. "One of his broken ribs tore into a muscle. His body was trying to work overtime to fix the problem. With just a little incision, we can go in and fix the problem."

*********************************************

House's surgery only took about 30 minutes. It took him another hour to wake up.

"Yeah," Cuddy said when she saw House open up his eyes.

"I guess my dad hurt me a little more than I though," House said with a weak smile.

"You are okay now, though," Cuddy said. "The doctor said that if we had gotten hear an hour later, you might not have been okay."

"Good thing you woke up when you did then," House said. "You would have gotten a big surprise in the morning." With that comment, Cuddy started to cry uncontrollably. "Don't cry," House said. "I'm sorry. Come here." Cuddy went and laid down next to House.

"I'm sorry for crying like an idiot," Cuddy said. "This whole day has been too upsetting and I have been holding the tears in."

"Just let them out," House said. "It will make you feel better." They laid there for about 10 minutes with House holding Cuddy.

"I think we need to stop doing things for holidays," Cuddy said. "They keep turning out bad."

"I will try to make Christmas slash Hanukkah a better holiday for you," House said.

"I just want to stay home and spend the even with you," Cuddy said.

"That sounds great to me," House said. "We can be rockin around the Christmas tree."

"I've never had a Christmas tree," Cuddy said.

"We don't have to get one if you do not want to," House said.

"I want to get one," Cuddy said. "I want you to enjoy the holiday too."

"Can I sit on Santa's lap?" House asked.

"Only if I can," Cuddy said.

"No, thank you," House said. "I don't want Jordan singing I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause."

"You know that I have a thing for beards," Cuddy said.

"Then give me a kiss," House said. Cuddy lifted her head up and gave House a kiss.

"I like your scruff the best, though," Cuddy said. "I own that scruff."


	23. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

**Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word**

November 28

Cuddy until 7:00am to call her house and tell everyone what had happened to House. Cuddy didn't want everyone to worry for no reason. Cuddy called her dad's cell phone, knowing that he would not freak out over the situation.

"Hey, sweetie," Calvin said when he answered the phone. "Did you and Greg get called to the hospital?"

"No," Cuddy said. "House got sick last night. His rib torn into his muscle and caused some bleeding."

"Is he okay?" Calvin asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said. "They went in and fixed the problem."

"I will get everyone to the hospital as soon as possible," Calvin said.

"I will see you then dad," Cuddy said.

When Calvin got off the phone, he immediately went to the kitchen to tell everyone what was going on.

"Lisa called," Calvin said when he went into the kitchen. "Greg got sick last night."

"Is he okay?" Blythe asked with worry.

"He is going to be fine," Calvin said. "Apparently, when he got hit last night during the fight, it cased some damage."

"This isn't my fault," John said.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is," Grandma Cuddy said. "We all need to get to the hospital."

When they got to the hospital, House had to deal with people wanting to give him a hug and all the attention. Fortunately, the pain medicine let him drift in and out of consciousness so he could ignore a lot of their conversation.

When Cuddy went to go get House some more water and ice chips, John followed her out of the room.

"Lisa?" John said after they were both out of the room and the door was closed again.

"Yeah?" Cuddy said when she turned around and looked at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," John said.

"This time," Cuddy said. "I know you have hurt him before. I know that your family chooses not to talk about it, but I am well aware of what went on."

"I raised Greg the same way I was raised by my father," John said.

"That still doesn't mean that it was the right way," Cuddy said.

"I am not trying to fight with you," John said. "Will you tell him that I didn't mean to hurt him?"

"Why don't you tell him?" Cuddy asked.

"Greg and I don't talk about that kind of stuff," John said.

"You guys should," Cuddy said. "You are his father. You two should be able to talk to each other."

"It is too late for us to have that kind of relationship, Lisa," John said.

"It is never too late," Cuddy said.

"Just tell him for me, okay?" John said.

"Okay," Cuddy said. Cuddy turned to leave again, but John stopped her again.

"Lisa?" John said.

"Yes?" Cuddy said.

"Don't let Greg and your son have this same kind of relationship," John said.

"I won't," Cuddy said.

Everyone spent the next hour and a half talking in House's room. Cuddy finally got everyone to leave for a few minutes so that she could change House's bandage.

"Thank you for making them go away," House said.

"They are going to be coming back," Cuddy said.

"Why?" House whined.

"They will all be leaving sometime today, so I think that you can deal with them for a couple more hours," Cuddy said.

"Fine," House said.

"I had the weirdest conversation with your father this morning," Cuddy said.

"Did he ask you if your boobs were real?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "I could tell that is what he really wanted to talk to me about, though."

"What did he really want to talk about?" House asked.

"He wanted me to tell you that he didn't mean to hurt you," Cuddy said. "I could tell that he is sorry."

"I am sure that he is heartbroken over it," House said.

"I think he feels bad," Cuddy said.

"Does he feel bad about all the other times?" House asked.

"I don't know," Cuddy said. "He did say that he did not want Jordan and your relationship to be the same as you twos."

"That is just his way of saying that he thinks I am the problem," House said.

"I know that you are upset with him, House," Cuddy said. "I really don't think he meant to hurt you."

"I don't think he did either," House said. "This is the one time he didn't mean to hurt me."

"I am sorry for everything he put you through," Cuddy said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," House said.

"Okay," Cuddy said. "Do you want to talk about the time Wilson slip and fell in the parking lot and his briefcase exploded everywhere?"

"Yeah," House said with a laugh. "Good times."


	24. Then You Can Tell Me Goodbye

**Then You Can Tell Me Goodbye**

Around noon, the families started to say their goodbyes so that they could head back to House and Cuddy's house to get their stuff and then head back home. Blythe wanted to stay longer, but John said that they would miss their flight. When they were leaving, Cuddy told Freddie to have his mother call her so that they could work out the schedule for when he comes stays with House and her. Cuddy also told Blythe and her mom that she would keep them updated on the baby.

House was very happy when everyone left. "A think we need to make a rule about seeing family members," House said.

"Let me guess," Cuddy said. "Never do it?"

"No," House said. "I don't know about you, but I love _my_ mother."

"So what is your rule?" Cuddy asked.

"I think we should only see them one at a time," House said.

"How about we see my parents every Thanksgiving and your parents every Christmas?" Cuddy asked.

"I didn't mean one family at a time," House said. "I meant one person at a time. A one day limit for each person a year."

"You think your mom is going to agree to see you once a year after the baby comes?" Cuddy asked.

"So are you trying to say that if there was no baby, my mom wouldn't want to see me?" House asked acting hurt.

"She would want to see you too," Cuddy said. "It is just that once the baby comes, you won't be able to keep her away with a shotgun."

"Did you just threaten to shot my mother?" House asked.

"I haven't shot your father," Cuddy said. "I think your mother will live."

"I thought my father won you over by him saying that he didn't mean to hurt me," House said.

"I believe he didn't meant to hurt you," Cuddy said. "That doesn't mean that I have forgotten that he has hurt you before."

"You should hate him for what he has done to you," House said. "Not for all the things he has done to me."

"So does that mean you do not hate Jason for hurting me?" Cuddy asked. "He never did anything to you."

"That's not the same thing," House said.

"How is it not?" Cuddy asked. "Jason caused me hurt, just like your father caused you hurt."

"Jason was your boyfriend," House said. "He was supposed to protect you."

"Your dad was supposed to protect you," Cuddy said. "I love you, House. When you talk about it, I can see the pain in your eyes. I know I don't know everything that went on, but I can tell that he put your through a lot. When you love someone, you can feel their pain, House. When you get mad at your father, I can feel the little boy inside you and the pain he went through. That is why I do not like your father. I deal with mean people everyday, so his comments do not bother me."

"Do you want me to tell you about him and me growing up?" House asked.

"Not if you do not want to, House," Cuddy said. "I would never make you tell me something that you did not want to talk about."

"I want to tell you," House said. "I never told anyone some of these things. I just don't want you to discuss it with others."

"I won't," Cuddy said. "It will stay between you and me."

"Come here," House said to Cuddy, patting the bed next to him. Cuddy went and laid down on the bed next to House. House then started to tell Cuddy about his childhood and his father. Some of the stories made Cuddy cry a little. Cuddy was happy that House was telling her, though. Cuddy knew that meant that House truly trusted her. She made sure that she did not look up at House as he spoke. She heard his voice crack a few times and knew that he would not want her to see him with tears in his eyes. After House was done talking, they just laid in silence for awhile.

"Did I freak you out so much that you forgot how to talk?" House asked after a few minutes.

"That was a very heavy conversation," Cuddy said. "I am just trying to take it in."

"Heavy?" House asked. "When did we go back to the 70's?" Cuddy knew House was trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

"A _deep_ conversation," Cuddy said. "Is that better?"

"Yes," House said. "It is very groovy." Cuddy have House a playful slap on his arm. Cuddy sat back up and stretched. House saw the dried up tears on Cuddy's face when she sat up.

"I am sorry I made you cry," House said.

"Don't be," Cuddy said as she looked House in the eyes. "I am glad that you told me. I can't wait to tell Wilson." House about to say something, but he say the giant smile on Cuddy's face telling him that she was joking.

"That is so something I would have said," House said. "You are officially as bad as me."

"I think that is a good thing," Cuddy said. "I don't think other people are going to agree with me, though."

"That is because they are all idiots," House said.

"They don't understand our love," Cuddy said in a valley girl voice.

"You sounded more like a drunk valley girl there," House said.

"I slipped some booze this morning," Cuddy joked.

"Trying to make Jordan a drunk already?" House asked.

"What?" Cuddy asked in fake shock. "Booze is bad for babies? You should have told me that a few weeks ago. I got totally plastered."

"I would take you seriously if there wasn't five million baby books in our house," House said.

"I want to be prepared," Cuddy said. "It wouldn't hurt you to read some of them."

"It might hurt me," House said.

"You should take the risk," Cuddy said. "I am going to go wash my face." Cuddy got up and went into the bathroom. House thought about how he had actually already read almost all of the books that Cuddy had bought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One more chapter to go!_


	25. Across The Universe

_I need to start off with a little rant. I have been informed that someone is going around writing reviews in my name, but saying that I was too lazy to login. That is NOT me. I ALWAYS login when I write a review, whether it is good or bad, so if you receive one of these reviews, please do not think it is me who wrote that._

_To the person who is doing this (I assume you read my stories since you are using my login name), stop doing this. I am on this site having fun with other House lovers by writing stories about my favorite characters. I am not here to deal with high school immaturity. I am on this site voluntarily and I do not want to have to deal with this annoyance. If you are going to post nasty reviews, please do not use my login name._

**Across The Universe**

At 5:00 that night, House and Cuddy got ready to head back home.

"Finally," House said as he got dressed. "We will get some alone time."

"Those two days must have been really hard on you," Cuddy said.

"They were," House said. "I couldn't be naked anytime I wanted. Even worse, you couldn't be naked when I wanted you to be."

"I am not going to take off my clothes every time you ask me too House," Cuddy said.

"I don't even have to ask," House said. "I just look at you and your clothes fall off."

"That is because my pants are starting to get too tight," Cuddy said. "I feel like one day I am going to sit down and everything is going to rip."

"I think that means it is time for maternity wear," House said.

"We need to tell everyone about the baby," Cuddy said. "I am just a little nervous about doing it. I hate having everyone talking about my personal life."

"You are the Dean of Medicine," House said. "Everyone is already talking about your business. Dating me didn't really help them to stop talking."

"Are talking about how lucky I am?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"It is more like, 'did she lose her mind?'" House said. "There is also the, 'did you hear that Cuddy slept with Cameron' rumor. I started that one. Cameron didn't think that it was funny."

"I don't know why," Cuddy said. House and Cuddy grabbed House's stuff and headed down to the lobby. Foreman, Chase, and Cameron were just finishing their shift and were getting ready to leave.

"You feeling better?" Chase asked when House and Cuddy walked towards them.

"Cuddy and I are going to have to really slow down on that wild sex," House said.

"We were there when that guy hit you," Cameron said.

"You weren't there when my father hit me," House said.

"Your father hit you?" Foreman asked.

"Long story," House said. "I'll give you a hint, though. It has to do with Cuddy's boobs." Cuddy hit House in the arm.

"No, it didn't," Cuddy said to the team.

"I saw you just look at her boobs, Chase," House said.

"I did not," Chase said, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Liar," House said. "They look a lot perkier, don't they?"

"Will you please stop talking about my breasts to your team?" Cuddy said to House.

"That was a transition topic," House said.

"I really do not want to know where you planned on going with that topic," Foreman said.

"I was trying to say that Cuddy is pregnant!" House screamed. Everyone in the lobby turned about looked at them.

"Not exactly how I planned to tell everyone," Cuddy said.

"It's true?" Cameron asked in shock. "Congratulations!" Cameron went and gave Cuddy a hug.

"These two can't keep their hands off each other," House said about Cuddy and Cameron.

"Apparently, we can say that about you and Cuddy," Foreman said.

"I am a stud!" House yelled. Everyone came over to congratulate House and Cuddy and ask about the baby. House watched Cuddy as her face lit up as she told everyone about the details of baby. After about 20 minutes, Cuddy noticed the look of pain on House's face. Cuddy told everyone that they really needed to head home and that she would finish telling everyone about the baby on Monday. House and Cuddy then headed out to the car and Cuddy drove them home.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in pain?" Cuddy asked. "I saw it written on your face."

"You were so happy talking to them about the baby," House said. "I didn't want to ruin that moment for you."

"What gave you the urge to scream out to everyone that I was pregnant?" Cuddy asked.

"I knew that you worried about telling everyone and I though I would get it out of the way," House said. "Plus, I said it in a Housian way so people do not think I have gone soft."

"Like they think that the baby is really yours," Cuddy said with a smile.

"They are probably wondering right now how often Wilson comes over," House said.

"I was actually talking about the new surgeon who is on the board," Cuddy said. "He is pretty hot."

"I do not know who you are talking about, but he is going to be dead soon," House said. "Someone accidentally tripped him and he got hit by a bus."

"You don't even know who I am talking about and you are jealous?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House said.

"At least you are being honest," Cuddy said.

"Have you ever fantasized about him naked?" House asked.

"No!" Cuddy said.

"Just checking," House said.

"Have you been fantasizing about anyone being naked?" Cuddy asked.

"Just Mary McCormack off In Plain Sight," House said.

"Me too!" Cuddy said.

"I am going to have good dreams tonight," House said as he leaned over and gave Cuddy a kiss on the cheek. Cuddy grabbed House's hand and held onto it as they drove home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

This is the final chapter of this story. I would like to thank all of my loyal readers, including

My next story in the series is gonna be called "It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year." Please leave an exit review for this story when you have finished reading.

_Monkey and Music Lover__, __emzypemzy__, __ZaraShade__, __Hughlaurie4ever__, __CuttingOnions__, __heartofhorse__, __joraco14__, __aserene__, __LemonGrenades__, i luv Evansville, dmarchl, katchel, and HouseBroken. _


End file.
